¿te amo? ¿te odio? ¿por que no te das cuenta?
by microphone125
Summary: Lo odio, odio esa sonrisa, odio sus ojos, odio todo de el. Pero no puedo evitar que mi corazon se hacere cundo lo ve. "El amor no es para mi". Gender bender, One- Shot


**Holaaaaaa Microphone vuelve con otro fanfic de Diabolik Lovers. Bueno primer que nada es una historia en gender bender, es decir genero contrario y dejare la lista de nombres para que no se confundan:**

 **Yui- Yuki**

 **Kanato- Kana**

 **Reiji- Regina**

 **Shu- Shizuka**

 **Ayato- Ayano**

 **Raito- Raina**

 **Subaru- Tsubasa**

 **Y segundo para lo que sigan mi otro fic together when, les quiero decir que no se alarmen subiré un nuevo capitulo por esta semana, es que hemos tenido problemas con mi co- autos pero ya lo hemos solucionada, así que esperen. Microphone fuera!**

* * *

Ella solo miraba su plato. Era extraño en ella no devorar las cosas dulces y ese plato estaba lleno de su postre favorito pero por alguna extraña razón ella no quería comer. Solo se quedaba mirando el plato.

Ella se sentía hace un tiempo así. Desde esa noche en que ella salto del balcón solo para darle un susto. Ver como se preocupaban por ella, ver como una persona casi llega al borde de las lágrimas por ella. Eso hizo que un sentimiento que desconocía.

Ella odia ese sentimiento. Odia como esa sensación amarga le inundaba su corazón cuando lo veía con otra chica. Odia ver como se alejaba de ella. Odiaba sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir mas fuerte cada vez que el se acercaba

-Teddy- le dijo a su fiel peluche, ese que su madre le regalo- ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Por qué no quiero comer?- luego de un largo silencio ella le volvió a hablar al peluche- me reusó a creer que me estoy enamorando de un miserable humana. El amor no es para mí. Teddy, yo solo te quiero a ti- abrazo con fuerza a su amigo

-oh Kana, te estaba buscando- esa voz. Al escucharla ella solo dejo de abrazar a Teddy y se sentó derecha

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto sin mucho interés. Pero en realidad su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que de costumbre

-es que te quería pedir lo apuntes de la clase de ingles- ella le dirigió la mirada. El era un chico algo bajo, no más de 1,67, tenía el pelo rubio algo largo y ojos de color rosa, vivía con ella desde hace un tiempo y se podía decir que no era un hombre demasiado masculino- es que tuve que ir a la enfermería me sentía algo anémico. Tiene que dejar de chupar mi sangre tan seguido- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella sonría e escuchar esa última palabra

-nos vas a prohibir chupar tu sangre, eres malo Yuki. Tu sangre es deliciosamente dulce ¿verdad, Teddy?- ella se paro y se quedo enfrente del chico- ¿a caso quieres que me enfade?- le dijo tratando de sonar lo más amenazante y lindamente posible

-¿q-q-que? N-no es na-nada de eso. Solo quiero lo apuntes- el trataba de excusarse rápido. No era bueno hacerla enojar… pensando mejor no era buena hacer enojar a ninguna de las hermanas Sakami- si no apruebo ingles Reina me castigara- el trataba de encontrar la piedad de Kana

-no me importa- le dijo como si nada- ¿Por qué me importaría lo que pase con un simple humano?

-pues… si muero por culpa de los castigos de Regina ya no estaré… eso significa que ya no tendrás mi sangre- "touché" eso fue lo primero que pensó la chica. Primer gran error de parte de Yuki

-es un buen punto- le dijo con el seño fruncido y con enfado en la voz-… tal vez si me das un poco de tu sangre piense en dártelos- ella abrió la boca y dejo ver unos colmillos tan blanco como el mármol

-espera no soy ese tipo de chico. Si no me quieres dar los apuntes está bien. Pero no me venderé por unas hojas. Mejor se las pido a Ayano- segundo gran error

-¡espera!- le grito la chica de pelo morado- está bien te dares los apuntes. Pero por favor déjame chupar un poco de tu sangre- le dijo con un noto de voz muy apenado. Esa solo era una excusa para que se quedara con ella un poco más de tiempo

-oh ¡muchas gracias, Kana!- le agradeció con esa tan iluminada sonrisa que el solo el tenia, la amaba y al mismo tiempo la odiaba- … creo…creo que… puedes. No puede creer que haga esto-susurro lo último para sí mismo.

Yuki se aflojo un poco la corbata, el tenia en su rostro una mueca de desagrada. El creía que se estaba vendiendo por unos apuntes.

El no podía creer el cambio por el que paso, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre pero algo había cambiado adentro de el. Su padre, un sacerdote que lo había tenido antes de entrar en la orden, o al menso eso decía él, lo dejo en la casa de las hermanas Sakami, al principio fue un poco duro convivir con 6 vampiresas que quería chupar tu sangre todo el día, que te avergonzaba y que siempre dudaran de tu sexualidad, claro el había intentada escapar más veces que lo que podía recordar pero las Samakis, al ser vampiresas, tenia mas fuerza de lo que parecían y al tener un carácter sádico hizo que olvidara los intentos de escapar y tratase de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Tuvo que abandonar su sueño de ser sacerdote como su padre.

Yuki cerró los ojos y espero la mordida de su compañera, pero a no sentirlo el abrió los ojos y vio como Kana solo se le quedo mirando el cuello con Teddy entre sus brazos

-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto de forma cordial

-tu…- eso fue lo único que contesto antes de levantar la vista y notar su seño fruncido- ¡tienes marcas de mordidas en el cuello! ¿¡Acaso algunas de mis hermanas te mordió antes de que vinieras!?- le grito con una furia digna de ella

-pues… si- tercer y último gran error- Al llegar a la mansión Raina me tomo del brazo y me clavo los colmillos- el era sincero ante todo.

Kana solo frunció más el ceño y se podía sentir sus gruñidos. Ella tomo el tenedor del plato, que aun estaba lleno de budión, y lo apunto rápido hacia el pecho del chico

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- Yuki logro reaccionar rápido y esquivarlo- ¿a caso no lo ves?- Yuki quedo arrinconado contra la pared- ¿Por qué no lo notas?- el tomo la muñeca de la chica y debo su ataque a centímetros de su rostro- ¿Por qué no me notas? Siempre soy a la que ignorar, nunca puedo tomar tu sangre, por que otra de mis hermanas ya lo han hecho, soy como invisible para ti, solo me llamas cuanto necesitas mis apuntes de clases. Siempre estas con Ayano o con Tsubasa o quien sea. Nunca estas con migo- ella levanto la cabeza, y lo que Yuki vio lo sorprendió enormemente ella estaña llorando. No era novedad ella lloraba por todo y era una buena de conseguir lo que ella quería, pero esta vez era diferente, sus lagrimas no era falsas, esas lagrimas salían de su muy negro corazón, el mismo corazón que empezó a cambio cundo conoció el chico, ese corazón negro se estaña remplazando por uno lleno de luz- ¿me odias o me amas?

-Kana, yo…

-¡cállate!- el soltó la muñeca de Kana, ella sostenía a Teddy y al tener con mucha fuerza, es mas ella estaba temblando- puede que no tenga los pecho de Shizuka, la elegancia de Regina, la figura de Raina, la aptitud de Ayano o la lindura de Tsubasa.- ella luchaba por no tartamudear- se que no soy nada en comparación de ellas. Solo una pecho plano, que no sabe lo que quiere y se oculta tras la máscara de una niña. Soy una tonta, una tonta, una tonta- se repetía si misma mentiras negaba con la cabeza- ¡y tú eres un idiota por no notarlo! ¡Odio sentir lo que me haces sentir!- ella levanto una vez más el tener pero una acción del chico detuvo su ataque

Yuki la abrazo por la cintura y con una voz suave le dijo "lo siento". Él, la acerco más a ella y la obligo a mirarlo

-Kana… no tienes por qué pensar así- la mano de la chica templada por el abrazo- ere una persona hermosa. Que importa si no tienes todas la virtudes de tus hermanas, tú tienes tus propias virtudes, eres sin pensarlo dos veces la mas tierna de todas las chicas que conozco- puede ser que Kana tuviera todo los defectos de sus hermanas y mas pero para Yuki ella era sin duda una persona hermosa- Kana… eres una persona especia para mi

Ella dejo de llorar un poco para poder procesar lo que ese chico le había dicho. Por primera vez que lo había visto de una froma tan… tan masculina. Los ojos de Kana se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas a ver los ojos sinceros de Yuki sobre los suyos. Ella apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del chico y soltó el tenedor dejándolo caer al piso

-idita, eres un idiota- le decía entre lagrimas la chica de dos coletas. El chico solo la acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió

-lo sé. Te quiero- eso hizo que ella abriera los ojos y dejara de llorar.

Ella solo abrió los brazos y dejo caer a Teddy al piso, pero ya no le importaba, ella solo abrazo al chico, que al principio se sorprendió un poco ante la acción de Kana, pero luego correspondió su abrazo

Era la primera vez en la vida de la chica que se sentía tan cálida, tan llena. Era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento de calidez en su pecho… y le gustaba.

Por alguna razón ella tenía la manía de destruir todo lo que amaba, pero sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera ella nunca podría destruir la sonría de ese chico, estaría siempre con ella

-yo también te quiero

Después de todo, si el se atrevía a alejarse tan solo un centímetro de ella… lo convertiría en su nuevo muñeco favorito


End file.
